Es Difícil Decir
by Princess Nausicaa
Summary: Cuatro años depués del debut de Oversoul, están en la cima de la industria musical...pero que pasaría si mucho se ha hecho y nada se ha dicho.WARNING:HoroRen yaoisong fic de The Used


ES DIFÍÇÏL DECIR

Capítulo I

Han pasado cuatro años desde el debut de Oversoul y ya han llegado a la cima de la industria musical. Reconocidos internacionalmente, no existe una sola persona que por lo menos no haya oído hablar de ellos o conocido una de sus canciones. Y continúan ocupando la corona posicionándose números uno en todos los rankings.

Orgullosos y con la frente en alto…aunque un miembro se haya ido: Usui Horokeu, también conocido como Horohoro, dejó hace ya un año Oversoul. Ahora los que quedan son: el vocalista Tao Ren, el guitarrista Asakura Yoh y el bajista Fausto VIII, continúan sin el peliazulado baterista, contratando uno cada ver que lo requieren.

Y hoy, como siempre, han acabado otro concierto en Boston.

La banda se sentó detrás del escenario alrededor de una mesa, apagando su sed en sodas, excepto Ren que bebía una botella leche. El baterista que habían contratado, Alex, se sentó junto a ellos mirándolos curiosamente.

"Entonces…que sucedió entre ustedes y Horohoro?"- preguntaba Alex mientras jugaba con unos tubos. Yoh y Fausto eran los que realmente lucían incómodos con la pregunta, mientras que Ren permanecía inmutable con los ojos cerrados. Sintiendo las miradas fijas de los demás sobre él, abrió sus dorados ojos sin cambiar su indiferente expresión. Alex lo miraba y luego volvía a mirar a los demás miembros, deduciendo que quizás había preguntado algo prohibido. Ren, irritado, dejó salir un sonoro un resoplido y cuidadosamente miró a Alex.

"¿Es algo que realmente _te_ incumba?"-

"Lo siento, sólo tenía curiosidad…pero, ¿aún siguen siendo amigos?, ¿siguen en contacto?, ¿Cómo se sienten ahora?..."-

" ¿Qué….acaso eres periodista? . Como dije antes, es algo que _no _te incumbe"- el tono Ren parecía bastante duro como para cortar la garganta de Alex, ya que se contrajo en su asiento y no volvió a emitir otra palabra. Después de algunos minutos dejó la banda aparentemente asustado, pero la tensión del ambiente no se fue con él. Ya había pasado un año, pero el tema sobre de Horohoro era uno difícil de hablar. Habían rechazado todas las entrevistas que tenían relación con el peliazulado, incluso sin molestarse en escuchar lo que tenían que decir los reporteros. Sabían que probablemente esa era la razón del porque Alex al igual que el resto de mundo, parecía tan curioso. Y Ren, la única respuesta que dio ante todos fue que no importaba si el Ainu estaba o no en la banda, porque Oversoul seguiría haciendo lo mejor.

Exactamente, eso no respondía ninguna pregunta, pero si daba la impresión de que a él no le importaba.

El resto del tiempo transcurrido permanecieron en silencio hasta que Manta llegó para llevarlos al hotel. Boston era su hogar y hubiesen ido a sus casas si no fuera por el último concierto que tenían que dar mañana. La distancia era algo desagradable para Fausto e Yoh, ya que no deseaban despertarse tan temprano en la mañana, además tenían más que suficiente para pagar otra noche en el hotel. Dos en cada cuarto, Ren con Fausto e Yoh con Manta.

Ren tomó la llave de la recepción y miró fijamente donde Yoh y Manta se encontraban. Yoh sostenía lo que parecía una barra de caramelo sobre el pequeño manager mientras le hacía bromas sobre su altura. Después de algunos intentos de saltar y tratar de alcanzar la barra, Manta, de mala gana surcó la frente y se dio vuelta para irse , pero Yoh trató de disculparse y trato de darle la barra de caramelo. El guitarrista se inclinó a la altura de Manta y con una sonrisa se disculpó, luego abrió la envoltura, sacó un pedazo y lo introdujo en la boca de Manta. El pequeño sonrió perdonándolo y le arrojo también un pedazo a Yoh.

Los dos estaban inconcientes de que Ren había vito todo escéptico. Antes, en los dos primeros años de lo inicios de Oversoul, había algo entre Yoh y Ren. Los dos nunca estaban juntos, a excepción de las ocasionales veces que se acostaban juntos. Lo mismo sucedía entre el chino y Horohoro. Pero al parecer, ambos, Yoh y Horohoro desarrollaron sentimientos por el vocalista, pero al mismo tiempo lo odiaban porque no sabían lo que realmente significaban para éste. Si él no sentía nada y los demás sólo conseguían lastimarse, Ren dejaba que todo continuara de esa manera, inconciente de tales cosas, pero el problema real era que ninguno sabía como se sentía Ren, ni siquiera él mismo.

Pero con el paso del tiempo, Yoh parecía haberse alejado poco a poco de Ren y acercado más a Manta, el manager. Al principio Yoh lo había rechazado algunas noches hasta que finalmente dijo que quería parar. Eso fue algunas semanas después de la salida de Horohoro de la banda. Después de eso comenzó a pasar la mayor parte de su tiempo con Manta, pero a Ren no le importó, aunque a veces se preguntaba como hubiese sido si Horohoro aún estuviera allí.

"¿Estás listo Ren?- Ren se obligó a salir de aquellos pensamientos tan profundos y se encontró con que Yoh y Manta ya no estaban. Se dio vuelta y vio a Fausto que lo llamaba. Asintió y siguió al bajista hasta su habitación donde se sentaron en la mesita a tomar un poco de té.

"¿Dónde están Yoh y Manta?"- le preguntó Ren a Fausto que miraba fijamente hacia la ventana.

"Dijieron que saldrían a dar una vuelta por ahí. Nos invitaron que yo les dije que quería descansar. ¿ No te molesta que haya dicho lo mismo de ti, cierto?.

"No, esta bien. En todo caso, ¿que hay de interesante para ver por ahí?...si vivimos acá.

"Pensé que dirías eso" – dijo Fausto riendo, luego tomó un sorbo de té.

"¿Crees que haya algo entre ellos dos?"-

"Han sido amigos desde mucho antes de conocer a Yoh, así que no me sorprendería. No es que importe tampoco."-

"¿Qué hay de Horohoro?"- Los ojos de Ren se dirigieron a Fausto, quien lo miraba con sus embotados y tranquilos ojos. Levantó una ceja miró con mayor fijeza a Fausto, pero éste ni se inmuto. El bajista ya se había dado cuenta que algo había sucedido entre estos tres amigos hace ya harto tiempo. Aun esperaba una respuesta.

"¿Qué quieres decir?"¬¬ -

"Bueno…es como lo que dijo Alex, ¿cómo te sientes ahora?"-

"No siento nada por esa baka ainu. Pensé que ya lo había dejado más que claro, y ¿Por qué te lo tomas tan seriamente ahora?"-

"Sólo tenía curiosidad. Después de todo, cuando él se fue, sólo te quedó Yoh. Pero creo que ya todos nos dimos cuenta de que eventualmente hay algo entre él y Manta, sólo es cuestión de tiempo"-

"¿Qué estas tratando de decir exactamente?" –

"Al final, sólo tenías a Horohoro. Tal vez Horohoro te necesitaba y viceversa"-

"¡¡¿¿QUËEE??!!"- gritó Ren golpeando el piso con el pie y casi cayéndose de la silla por el brusco movimiento. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente dirigiendo una mirada fulgurosa y perforante a Fausto, pero éste permaneció calmo observando fijamente al chino.

"¡¡Yo no _necesito _a nadie!. Ni a Yoh, ni a Horohoro, y en caso de que no lo hayas notado, Oversoul está perfectamente sin ese idiota. ¡¡No siento NADA!!...y no me podría importar menos!!!!" – Nuevamente Ren miró asesinamente a Fausto, pero Fausto dio otro sorbo de té y miró hacia la ventana.. – "Bien"- Fue lo único que dijo en apenas un suspiro. Esto provocó que Ren se fascinara y emocionara a la vez más de lo quería dando la impresión de ser muy inmaduro. Dando un gruñido se dirigió a la salida de la habitación golpeando la puerta hacia afuera y luego dio un portazo.

Salió hacia la noche sin siquiera saber o preocupándose hacia donde iría, sólo siguió caminando sin destino alguno por las repletas calles, haciendo lo posible de no hacer contacto visual con nadie. Después de un rato, comenzó a lloviznar y la llovizna se convirtió en una fuerte lluvia dejando al vocalista mojado de pies a cabeza. En un cierto punto, dejó de caminar y se encontró delante de un edificio con muchos espejos. Miró su reflejo y no le gusto lo que vio. Su flequillo todo enrollado en su frente le cubría los ojos. Las gotas de lluvia caían sobre sus ojos y se resbalaban por sus mejillas luciendo como lágrimas.

Él está bien, a él no le importa….él no siente nada por la ausencia del Ainu.

**El cantante terminó de cantar y caminó hacia fuera **

**El cantante retiene un lagrima miedoso de dejarla caer**

**Y es difícil decir como me siento hoy por el paso de los años **

**Y lloro…**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

OOla…aquí regresó con una nuevo traducción de un fanfic q me encantó, se llama Hard to Say en honor a una canción de The Used. Este cap fue como una introducción a la situación actual.

El prox capítulo se viene cof, cof, terrible, cof, cof …y se sabrá algo más de Horo asiq estén atentos .

Bueno como siempre los reviews son bienvenidos y ojalá q les guste el fic D

El fic es de exclusiva propiedad de DayDrEaMiNg-child

AioZZ


End file.
